Pokemon: A New Adventure
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: This is the story of the children of the Pokemon Anime World. Ash and Misty, Dawn and Paul, Drew ad May are all married while some of their closest friends also have kids. their children will be put to the test as trainers, coordinators, and breeders. I do not own Pokemon. this story is suspended while i write more chapters for my other stories
1. Chapter 1: Character Profile Page

Hey everyone. I decided to make a third story but this one is for pokemon. Also I need 5 good guys who are the kids to some of the anime gang and 5 villians. Their will be no crushes till i have a complete list of the ocs. Also each author may sumbit up to 2 characters. Also I also do not own Pokemon and each of the different oc profiles will not be revealed. I do not own pokemon because if i did Ash would have a twin sister, and all the characters in the anime would be dating each other like misty and ash as a couple or dawn and paul as a couple. Well thats it. Bye for now.

* * *

Name:

Age (10 as the starter age):

Personality:

Occupation (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder (Can be all three, two of the options, or just one)):

Starter Pokemon and Nickname:

The rest of your Pokemon team (You may not have a legendaru pokemon in your team unless you ask):

Normal Outfit #1:

Normal Outfit #2:

Formal Outfit:

Outfit for contest if you are a coordinator:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Parents:

* * *

Parents:

Dawn and Paul (Those will be one of my ocs parents but their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Ash and Misty (Those will be one of my ocs parents but their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

May and Drew (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Iris and Cilan (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Brock and Lucy (Battle Frontier) (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Harley (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Kenny (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Barry (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

Gary Oak (their may be multiple kids to a parent or parents)

* * *

Well thats it. Next Chapter will be my ocs. Also like I said I don't own Pokemon. Only my ocs.


	2. Chapter 2: My OCS and other stuff

Hey. These are my ocs. I do not own Pokemon once more.

* * *

My first one:

Name: Amelia Ketchum

Age (10 as the starter age): 10

Personality: smart, funny, kind a little kid at times like her dad but can get super angry or serious like her mom at other times, protective. Also looks like her dad yet she has orange bangs and keeps her hair in a ponytail

Occupation (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder (Can be all three, two of the options, or just one)): Pokemon Trainer

Starter Pokemon and Nickname: Pikachu and Pika

The rest of your Pokemon team (You may not have a legendary pokemon in your team unless you ask): Lucario (Steel), Mewtwo (Psy), Raichu (Rai), Lupunny (Lulu), Staraptor (Star)

Normal Outfit #1: Black t-shirt underneath a blue vest, black shorts, black and white sneakers, red backpack, and a black belt. also a necklace with a pikachu on it and blue and white fingerless gloves

Normal Outfit #2: Red t-shirt underneath a blue and white vest, blue jeans, red sneakers, a red backpack, a black belt, a necklace with a pikachu charm on it, and blue and white fingerless gloves

Formal Outfit: a long blue dress that reaches the floor with blue ballet flats, a blue handbag, golden earrings and bracelets, and her necklace with a pikachu on it

Pajamas: a red sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. also over the sports bra is a white kimono top

Swimsuit: a blue bikini with white stripes

Parents: Ash and Misty

* * *

And my second one:

Name: Melanie Shinji

Age (10 as the starter age): 13

Personality: protective, bubbly, over serious at times. Also looks like her dad but with tan skin and her moms eyes which where a sea green, and her hair reaches her waist.

Occupation (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder (Can be all three, two of the options, or just one)): Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator

Starter Pokemon and Nickname: A Chimchar named Chimp

The rest of your Pokemon team (You may not have a legendary pokemon in your team unless you ask): Jirachi (Wish), Floatzel (Aqua), Mightyena (Dark), Eevee (Cutie) (Will later evolve and she will get 7 more that all evolve to a different eeveelution except for one), and Luxray (Spark)

Normal Outfit #1: A red tank top underneath a purple off-the-shoulder top, black jeans, and blue sneakers with a necklace

Normal Outfit #2: A blue tank top underneath a purple jacket, black jeans, and blue sneakers with a necklace that has a giratina, a palkia, and a diagla charms on it

Formal Outfit: a long purple dress that reaches the floor with purple ballet flats, a white handbag, silver earrings and bracelets, and a necklace with a diagla, a palkia, and a giratina charms on it on it

Outfit as a coordinator: Same as her formal outfit except the dress reaches her knees and she doesn't have the handbag or any of the jewelry except her necklace.

Pajamas: a green nightgown

Swimsuit: a purple one piece

Parents: Paul (Father) and Dawn (Stepmom), Real mom is unknown

* * *

Well these are my ocs. Once more I do not own pokemon and these are the current trainers/coordinators/breeders with their parents:

My two ocs:

Amelia Ketchum, Daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower (Is that her last name)

Melanie Shinji, Daughter of Paul Shinji and an unknown mother, Her stepmom is Dawn Berlitz

Lavender Rose of Faith's OC:

Alana Rose, Daughter of May Maple and Drew (Anybody know Drew's Last Name?)

jntvfreak24's OC:

Sarah, Daughter of May Maple and Drew

sUBSoNiCSoundwave's OC:

Isaac Keith Berlitz, Son of Dawn Berlitz and unknown father, Paul Shinji is his stepdad

* * *

Well thats it. Bye for now. And also review me your ocs or just send them in a pm.


	3. Chapter 3: Amelia's Intro

Here is a new, re-edited copy of this chapter. Thanks to sUbSoNiCSoundwave for his/her help on this chapter and on future chapters to come. I do not own Pokemon nor any of the ocs that are not mine. They belong to their rightful authors/owners.

* * *

***At the Ketchum family residence- Pallet Town, Kanto. Amelia's POV***

* * *

_Oh man, oh man, oh man oh man! I'm gonna be late thanks to my dad. Why did mom have to go back to the gym yesterday? Ugh! Great, I'm late and now I may not get a Pokemon at all!_

_Oh yeah, where are my manners? Introductions! I'm Amelia Ketchum. I just turned ten-years-old today. My dad is Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Master, and my mom is the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty Waterflower. _

_My dad and I live in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region while my mom lives at her gym in Cerulean City - unless she comes to visit us. On a whole different topic my dad forgot to wake me up, so thanks to his lazy butt, I might not get a Pokemon today until next year. Great now I am definitely late! Better just take his Pikachu and get over there before I'm even more late than I already am. I am so gonna get Pikachu to give a good sized thunderbolt to dad when we get home._

* * *

***A little while later- At the Oak Research Lab. Normal POV***

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor... I couldn't get my dad to wake up..." panted Amelia, who barged right through the lab doors at the speed of a Rapidash.

"Pika pi..." squeaked her father's Pokemon, who too was exhausted from him trying to keep-up with his master's daughter.

Professor Oak turned gave an amused chuckle. "It's quite alright Amelia. But I'm sorry to say but you were too late and there's no more Pokemon to be given away," exclaimed the age-old professor with a guilty frown.

"DANGATANG! I-I mean are you sure? I'll take any Pokemon you have!" She began to beg desperate, dropping to her knees with her hands clutched together in plea to the old man.

"Well... I do have one more," muttered the professor. "It only recently hatched and evolved though, so be careful with it, it's very shy with strangers," said the professor with an unsure expression in his voice.

He went over to the triangle-shaped table which held the pokeballs for the Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle he already gave-out earlier, and pressed a button on it which materialized a forth pokeball in the center, between the other three empty balls, then passed it over to Amelia.

"I will professor. Thank you! Alright! Come on out little guy!" The pokeball burst open with a flash of neon white light and from it out came a Pikachu, a very small one of that, which looked like it just recently evolved from a Pichu.

Amelia looked down at the small thing, gave a squeal of excitement then jumped at the little thing then held it up and buried the mouse Pokemon into a Beartic-strong hug - only to get zapped by the Pikachu, causing Amelia to become scorched and Professor Oak to burst out laughing, remembering that the exact same thing happened to her dad when he got his Pikachu. "Awesome! I have my own Pikachu too now. I shall call you Pika and you will be my new best friend! You wanna come on my journey with me Pika?" asked Amelia hopefully, not caring that she was as black as a piece of charcoal from her new Pokemon's thunderbolt.

Surprisingly, Pikachu - aka Pika - replies with a nod its head and with a "Pikachu, Pika Pi," which meant to her yes.

"Really? Great! Now lets go show you to my dad and then get started on my journey." Both Pikachu replayed in agreement as the both jumped on the young girl's shoulders. Amelia nearly dropped to the floor with the newly combined weight but managed to recompose her posture.

Before she sent herself at Rapidash speed home again she was stopped by the professor's cry. "Amelia, wait! Here are your five Pokeballs to catch more Pokemon with and your Pokedex. Your father gave me a badge case to give you your gym badges, and a map too - just in case you need to find where you are."

"Oh sorry. Thanks again Professor Oak. Bye!"

"Goodbye Amelia and safe travels. Call me at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City or any around Kanto if you need me or you want to swap out a Pokemon with a different one." And with that, Amelia took-off to home, her plan to get back at her dad readying in full swing.

* * *

***Back at the Ketchum Residence***

* * *

"Alright, on the count of three. One. Two..."

Amelia managed to get back home and sneak into her dad's room without disturbing him. He was a very heavy sleeper, but she wasn't planning on him sleeping through what she, Pika and Pikachu had planned for him.

"THREE!" And at the last number of her countdown, both Pikachus charge up a thunderbolt and let it rip on the sleeping Pokemon Master. Ash howls out in surprise and pain while falling off the bed, he too becoming blackened from the powerful thunder attack.

"That's for not waking up when you should have. Nearly didn't get a Pokemon because of you!" barked Amelia; the temper she inherited from her mother sparking once again at her father.

Ash sat back up from where he landed and gave an apologetic look to his daughter as he rubbed the back of his scorched head with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry sweetheart. But you shouldn't have thunderbolted me and why are there two Pikachus here?" Amelia replies to her dad

"One's mine. His name is Pika and he is my new best friend, say hello Pika," introduced Amelia.

"Pika pi."

"Professor Oak gave you a Pikachu too? That's awesome. It's great to see that you still went to get your first Pokemon by yourself - even if you couldn't wake me up."

Amelia just laughs while saying "Dad, when I'm gone what are ya gonna do without me."

Ash replies while laughing also "I don't know. Well you had better get going then. Also your mom told me give this to you and to tell me to give you a happy birthday. She can't wait to see you again."

"Really? What is it?" "Open it and see," exclaimed her father with a wink.

Amelia rips through the packaging to reveal a blue-colored poketech. "Wow. A poketech! Thanks dad!"

"It's got your mom's and my poketech numbers on it, plus the house's number already registered. So if ya need anything just call," said Ash as he showed his daughter how to work the wrist-mounted device's touch screen properly.

"I will dad. And thanks again. I'll call you and mom when I get to Viridian City - Bye!" And with that, Amelia burst out of her father's room, down the stair and through the garden gates after shutting the door behind her. First stop: Viridian City. Next stop: Adventure!

* * *

Well that is the re-edited copy. Thanks for reading and Comment, follow and favorite. Bye


	4. Chapter 4: OCs (Not profiles) parents

Hey everyone again. I have made a list of all current ocs and I will be putting them with their different parents.

* * *

Paul and Dawn Shinji:

Melanie

Issac Keith

Shannon Sikorski

* * *

Drew and May Hayden:

Alana Rose

Sarah

* * *

Ash and Misty Ketchum:

Amelia

* * *

Iris and Cilan:

Siren

* * *

Brock and Lucy:

Kane

* * *

Gary and Leaf Oak:

Rebecca Jasmine

* * *

These are all the current ocs and their parents, but we still need some 2nd gen villians like children of these villians: *points down*

Saturn and Jupiter or Saturn and Mars

Cyrus

Jessie and James

Giovanni.

Well thats it. Bye till whenever I next update


End file.
